


I Don't Want to Play With You Anymore!

by shereadwhatshewrote



Series: Hotch/Reid Drabbles [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shereadwhatshewrote/pseuds/shereadwhatshewrote





	I Don't Want to Play With You Anymore!

Reid and Jack usually got along just fine. They'd sit together for hours, playing with rocket-ships and wooden blocks, and the occasional plastic sword. Reid would teach him about the names of the stars and plants and anything he could think of (that was appropriate for a three year old, anyway.)  
But occasionally Jack would shout and pout and holler that he wasn't his friend anymore. He'd scream and kick up a fuss and shove away Reid's comforting hands.  
After a few hours of Reid fidgeting alone on the couch or on the phone with Hotch, Jack would come back in to ask for juice or a snack, and insist that Reid build a pillow fort with him.  
"Kids don't hold grudges for long," Hotch would smile, picking up a pillow and tossing it to Reid. "Just give them some time alone, and they'll be just fine. I promise."


End file.
